


Coin My Heart and Drop My Blood

by MadameGiry25



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Ganon (Zelda), Gen, Swords, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Link fights his shadow, one loyal man watches and waits for his chance to serve his master once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin My Heart and Drop My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MessengerOfDreams for his work in the Reviewathon at the Reviews Lounge, Too.

There's something incredibly intriguing about watching a man fight himself with a sword. Something about the way that they are almost mirror images of themselves; the way they walk, the way they thrust and parry and block, the way they try to fool one another. It almost seems impossible that either of them will be able to win such a battle as this. How can you kill a shadow? And is it possible for a shadow to kill? The questions float through the air as the battle grows in intensity.

Link swings his sword at his shadow, and the shadow blocks smoothly, raising his own sword to attack; Link blocks and spins, ready for whatever comes next.

There is something curious about watching a battle such as this. Watching a shadow's blade slicing into flesh and letting droplets of blood spatter and begin to pool on the stone floor of the cave. Watching a man nearly cry out in pain as he swings his sword once more, making direct contact with the shadow, the wound a mirror image of his own.

The shadow has one weakness in such a battle as this. The shadow is an image of Link as he is. The shadow does not have the ability to think as Link does.

There is something in Link's eye that suggests he realizes this; he knows that he has the advantage. His sword goes up and back down in a classic move that he knows the shadow will recognize. The shadow falls for it, bringing his sword down just long enough so that Link can quickly reverse the move and send his sword crushing into whatever skull the shadow still possesses.

The battle is over before Link's realization has begun. The shadow is gone; where it has gone is unknown, whether it has melted or exploded or simply vanished…

As Link steps forward to take the Triforce of Courage, the man in the corner allows himself to smile. Link's face tells the man that the Hylian thinks he has won. But the man shakes his head and gives his fingertips a knowing smile.

Once the cave is deserted, the man is on his feet, pulling a long, elegant wand from his robes. A chuckle is pulled from his lips to morph into a howl of joy. He inserts the wand into the grey dirt that lines the floor, stirring Link's blood into it. His laughter is all the more potent as he revels in the knowledge that the dirt isn't dirt at all…

"May you not fear anything, my Lord Ganon. For I have succeeded where your servants have failed. You will rise again once more, and they will all pay for what they have done."

The ashes begin to swirl in the cave from a breeze of magic, frothing the blood-soaked remains of the dark lord, churning them into a great mass of bone and ash… the mortal remains of Ganon, ready to serve the spirit of their master once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to bear with me, since I wrote this without knowing a single thing about this fandom. Hope it still managed to suffice!


End file.
